I got a new pet, but I don't mean my dog
by NotAShipAnArmada
Summary: Sam wasn't planning on getting a new dog, but he did. Dean wasn't planning on a new cat either, but he has one. They both definitely weren't expecting the possible changes they could bring to their lives, whether it was taking care of the animal, jobs, or even relationships.


"Dean, I still don't understand why you need me to come with you today. It's just a girl."

"Not just a girl Sammy. This girl happens to be the manager of the A.S.P.C.A. Sweet, feisty, not afraid to get her hands dirty and gorgeous to boot. A girl like this, a guy needs back up."

"When have you ever needed back up Dean?"

"Today. Now shut up, I want to listen to my music." Sam sighs as Dean turns up Led Zeppelin and he glances out at the country side zooming past. Dean had dragged Sam out here on his first day off from his law firm in probably three weeks, just for some chick. The only reason he had really agreed was because he kind of wanted to check out the puppies. His apartment was lonely sometimes, and he didn't really have time for dating, so a dog was the next best thing. Right?

As soon as they pull up to the shelter and get out, they hear a loud howl, though it was oddly high pitched for what sounded like a large dog.

"Huh, somebody's really making a racket." Dean says with obvious amusement before heading up the steps into the main office. Sam follows, shoulders hunched slightly as he glances around. Dean practically bolts to the counter once inside, starting up a conversation with, an admittedly gorgeous, brunette haired lady. Sam sighs and shakes his head before heading back towards the dog area.

Three signs proclaimed puppies, medium and large so he chose the puppies door first. Better to start off with a smaller dog, or atleast something puppy sized. He didn't mind if the dog grew up to be a bit larger. He had more than enough room after all.

He started to make his way through the kennels, hands stuffed into his pockets as he glances in each kennel, muttering to himself.

"Harley, Rottweiler, 1 year old… Sheiba, terrier, 3 months… Davy-"

"Shibu Inu, 5 months old. If you just got here, you probably heard the howling from before." Sam whirled around in surprise at the sudden voice, almost coming face to face with the man who snuck up on him. Well, he would have had he been two feet back and about a foot and a half shorter. The man grinned and leaned on the brick partition between two kennels.

"Don't get me wrong though, he's a sweet dog. He'll turn into a handsome dog for sure when he gets older, though I doubt you need your dog for help in the looks department. You got it all sorted out there my giant friend." Sam can't help but gape a bit, though whether it's from the not so subtle flirting, or the jab at his height he wouldn't know.

"Uhh… Right. Okay then…" Sam glances back to the little dog in the kennel who is watching him with eyes almost as golden as the man who was still leaning near him.

"Name's Gabriel by the way, I'm a volunteer here. Saw you come in and head to the back so I assumed what you were looking for."

"I'm Sam, and I actually don't know. My brother just dragged me along, but I've been thinking about a dog for a little while now…"

"Your first dog?"

"Nah. My old girlfriend had one, but when we broke up she took the dog."

"Oh, and your new girlfriend doesn't have a dog?" The stranger, Gabriel, asked, not even trying to hide his curiosity. Sam flushes a bit and shrugs.

"No new girlfriend or boyfriend to bring a dog into my life."

"Well, ain't that just too bad. Even if it isn't your first dog though, Davy here is pretty well behaved. Great for a single guy like your self."

"I bet… Can I go in and see him?" Sam was slowly relaxing around the new guy, even offering him a small smile. The shorter man grins and gives a quick nod, unlocking the kennel and swinging the door open. For such a small dog, he seemed to have a lot of power as he practically launched himself up into Sam's arms.

"Woah! Okay, easy there boy!" Sam says with a chuckle, handling the smaller dog with care until he was in a more comfortable position in his arms.

"Never really seen him do that to anybody else that has been a potential new family. Kinda odd, since he's usually pretty calm."

"He's calm now, now that he is in my arms…" Sam glanced down at the dog as he yawns, huddling himself happily into Sam's warm embrace. Gabriel simply watches for a moment, getting an almost dangerously sly look on his face.

"I'll go get the paperwork and a leash." He says simply before turning on his heel and sauntering out. Sam is once again left to gape at him, though this time it is his back. After a moment though he lets out a soft amused laugh, glancing down at a curious looking Davy.

"Well buddy, looks like you're coming home…."

"Sammy, what the hell is that?" Deans asks with a blank look as he comes walking out, Davy attached to a leash in his hand.

"What do you think? It's my new dog, Davy." Davy tugs at the leash slightly to sniff Dean's foot, little curled tail wagging as much as it can.

"Cute, but that thing ain't getting in my car."

"Shibu Inu's happen to be the cleanest, well behaved short haired dog in American history. They are not things, they are sentient beings. Possibly smarter than you." Sam covers his mouth to keep back a laugh at this comment, Dean's eyes widening as he turns to round on the guy behind him who said that. He stops though upon seeing the trenchcoat laden man, his eyes widening slightly.

"Uhh…" Is all Dean says and the man tilts his head slightly.

"Sorry for my brother." Sam finally says, stepping in and offering his hand. "He isn't usually this dense." The man takes his hand after a moments hesitation, nodding.

"I understand. My way of approach can be quite startling at times, and I apologize." Dean finally seems to shake himself out of his shock and draws himself up, dazzling grin once again in place.

"Nah, not startling, I just wasn't expecting it." He shakes the mans hand as well, grin still in place. "What's your name blue eyes?" The man raises a brow at the nickname but thankfully decides not to comment.

"Castiel." He all but growls and Sam rolls his eyes as his brother practically swoons. "And you are Dean and Sam. My brother Gabriel told me about you."

"Oh, you're Gabriel's brother. I see…" Dean gives Sam a sharp look, as if to say back off, this guys mine, but Sam simply rolls his eyes. "Where did he disappear to? I thought I needed some paperwork."

"He got pulled away by our manager for something, so he asked me to give you them. He also wished for me to tell you that in a weeks time, he will be coming by for a home inspection, as is the company's policy."

"Yeah, okay, that makes sense. Gotta make sure the dog is safe and all in his new home." Sam took the clipboard and pen, hooking the leash around his wrist before starting to fill it out.

"That is correct. We also have some items for you, including his brand of food, some documents and I his favourite chew toy."

"Awesome, that will save me some money when I go to get the rest of his stuff. What about-"

"Anyways! Sammy, you finish writing up those papers, I want to talk to Cas here about maybe getting a cat." Sam gives Dean a confused look but he is already dragging the poor guy away. Finishing up the paperwork, he goes back to the counter where Gabriel seems to have simply appeared, lollipop in hand.

"Heya Samsquatch, you got those forms all filled out for me?" Sam gives a put upon sigh before handing over the papers.

"Yeah, I did. And is that really the best nickname you could come up with?"

"Only for now. So!" He smacks a hand down on the counter, making Davy jump slightly and crowd closer to Sam's legs. "You know, by reading our policies, that if I deem the household to be unacceptable for your new pet I can withdraw him from the home. I am also allowed to make unscheduled drop ins over the next year, or until the dog is a year old itself. Seeing as he is five months, I can drop in for the next seven months. Do you understand?" Sam gives a little nod, absorbing the information easily. Being a lawyer, he knew how to take in information quickly and store it away in his mind.

"You'll be coming to check up on him next week though right? That is what Castiel said…"

"That's correct. And it's totally not jut because I will miss my puppies face, nor your handsome mug." Gabriel winked and Sam felt his ears go slightly pink. "Anyways, you go ahead and get out of here. I'm sure you're anxious to take Davy home."

"Yeah, I am actually… If I can drag my brother away from Castiel…"

"You head out, I'll go tear those two apart for you. No need to upset your shepard of a brother."

"Shepard?"

"Yeah, he reminds me of a german shepard. All floppy, happy and eager to please." Sam lets out a bark of laughter, nodding at the explanation.

"Yeah, that's my brother… Anyways, thanks again, and I'll see you next week." Gabe gives a little wave as Sam heads out the door, going to wait by the car. Not five minutes later Dean exits the building, walking over with a grimace on his face and a carrier in his hand.

"Dean? What is that?"

"It's a kitten, and I swear to god if you say anything, I will put nair in your shampoo again." Sam held up his hands in surrender, though he had to force himself not to grin like a lunatic. Sam got in the car, letting Davy sit on his lap and fall asleep, while Dean put the mewing kitten in his back seat.

"What's its name?"

"What?"

"The kitten, what is its name."

"Oh, it didn't have one so I named it Zeppelin." Sam rolled his eyes slightly with a sigh.

"Of course you did…"

Dean drove back to Sams apartment, only yelling at the cat twice to shut up, which was oddly a miracle. It learned to stay quiet after the second time. Once back at the apartment, Sam got out of the car, helping Davy down and grabbing his stuff.

"Don't forget to get your cat the necessities. Water and food dish, bed and some toys. And a kitty litter, can't forget that." Sam closed the door before dean could reach across and smack him, letting out a laugh. Dean drove off with a squeal of tires and Sam took Davy up to his new home. As soon as he was inside the spacious apartment, Davy took off to sniff everything and explore every room. Sam simply set up his food and water and a few blankets he could sleep on until he picked up a bed from the pet store.

Sam sat down at his desk to finish up some work on his latest case until Davy got settled. Soon the little dog came trotting over, flopping down by Sams feet and promptly fell asleep, snoring as only a little dog can. He seemed like a pretty good dog so far, which was a blessing. Noting the time, Sam sighed and got up, stretching as he headed to bed, hoping for a good nights sleep.


End file.
